Is It Fate Or Is It Destiny?
by TerryGyimah
Summary: Emily Quartermaine returns but everyone thinks she's dead but she was brainwashed by Helena into being Rebecca Shaw but will her life ever be the same again on her journey to reclaiming her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Is It Fate Or Is It Destiny?**

**Chapter 1 (Paris, France)**

Rebecca Shaw who is really Emily Quartermaine is in Paris looking at the Eiffel Tower when all of a sudden she starts to have a memory flash but the memory flash she has is when Emily was at the Black and White Ball at Wyndemere with Nikolas dancing in front of friends and family and then everything else that happened at the ball which ended in Diego Alcazar taking the real Emily to Helena. Diego was working with Helena to fake Emily's death and in return Helena would pay Diego off handsomely by switching Emily with the real Rebecca Shaw who is the one Diego really killed that night because Helena wanted it to look like Emily had been murdered and everyone would think that Rebecca was Emily because of the fact that Emily and Rebecca were identical twins. Apparently the real Rebecca Shaw came to the Black and White Ball that night because she wanted to meet her twin sister Emily because Rebecca just found out about her and needless to say she was killed for her trouble. Helena wanted Emily for her own evil twisted purposes all of which were to torture Nikolas by taking her away from Nikolas and her friends and family in the purpose would grieve for Emily all the while she was still alive while the person they really grieved for but didn't know it was Rebecca.

_During this 2007 flashback shortly after the ball was over Diego took Emily to Helena as he said to Helena "Well it was a pleasure doing business with you Mrs. Cassadine even though I really wanted to kill Emily over here by getting my revenge on her brother Jason for killing my father...you made me an offer that I couldn't refuse so how could I say no?"_

_Helena then said "Don't worry Mr. Alcazar you will be rewarded for this and not to mention you get to torture Emily's brother that deviant psychopath Jason Morgan by making him believe that you killed his sister when all the while his sister isn't even dead but mostly I get what I want...which is to take this incessant little girl away from my grandson but mostly I would be destroying the Quartermaines but mostly the Spencers too as well as all my other enemies in the process."_

_Diego then says smugly to Emily "Well it was nice seeing you again Emily even though I doubt I'll ever see you again."_

_Emily is tied to a chair bound by restraints but she is gagged as she is screaming but she can't be heard as Helena then said "Now now now Emily just what should I do with you? Kill you? No that would be too easy...ahhhhhhhhh I've got it!"_

_Helena then all of a sudden says to Emily "Now I'm going to take off this gag and if you scream my dear...I'll slit your throat!"_

_Emily then of course understands just what Helena is saying as she nods back as Helena takes off her gag and when she does Emily says "Now just what are you going to do with me?"_

_Helena then says "Oh my dear...now that...that's a surprise because if I tell you...it spoils the surprise!"_

_Emily then says "You won't get away with this...Nikolas will figure it out...Nikolas as well as the rest of my family will figure it out and when they do Helena you're as good as dead!"_

_Helena then said "It seems Emily that I've already gotten away with this...I killed your twin sister and everyone thinks you're dead but what they don't know is that you're really alive but for how much longer...now that's all up to you."_

_The flashback sequence ends and now starts another flashback sequence taking us to 2008 where Helena took Emily to a Swiss clinic in Switzerland in Lucerne where Dr. Obrecht's clinic is. Helena paid Dr. Obrecht to brainwash Emily into being her twin sister Rebecca Shaw with a very high dosage of electroconvulsive therapy and using other electroshock treatments to make sure that Emily's transformation into Rebecca was a success with Dr. Obrecht reporting back to Helena about Emily's transition into Rebecca before releasing Emily who is now Rebecca into the outside world. Eventually Emily/Rebecca met Ethan and then eventually made her return to Port Charles taking us into 2009 and the rest is history._

Fast forward back to present day in 2013 Emily starts to remember more about her life having more and more memory flashes of the past 6 years and everything else before that until she says to herself "I remember! I remember everything!"

Emily then says "I have to get back to Port Charles...I have to get back to my life...my family...to my friends...to Nikolas and Spencer!"

Emily then ends up going back to her Paris apartment where she ends up getting her stuff together packing all of her belongings up into a suitcase as she decides that it's time to reveal herself not only to her friends but to her family but mostly to Nikolas too but little does Emily know that a lot has changed in Port Charles in the years that everyone thought that she died and she was living as Rebecca.

Emily then eventually ends up leaving her Paris apartment for good as she ends up getting a taxi to the airport and ends up boarding the first flight out of Paris to Port Charles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Port Charles Airport**

Emily has just landed back in Port Charles sporting a new hairstyle with her hair being longer than what it was before but it being dyed in a red color as Emily gets in a taxi.

The driver said "Where to, miss?"

Emily then said "To the Quartermaine Mansion and fast because I have to see my family...I have to let them know that I'm alive and that I'm well!"

The driver then said "So you're a Quartermaine?"

Emily then said "Yes I am...my name is Emily Quartermaine!"

The taxi driver ends up driving her to the Quartermaine Mansion and as soon as Emily pays her fare and gets out of the taxi she gets her bags out of the trunk of the taxi as she looks at the mansion and says "Home sweet home!"

**Quartermaine Mansion**

Emily then walks toward the front door of the mansion as she rings the doorbell. Meanwhile on the inside of the house Tracy, AJ, Monica, Franco and Ava are all fighting about something yelling at one another until they hear the doorbell ring. Monica says "Alice...Alice...Alice get the door please!"

Alice then goes to get the door and when she does she opens the door to find Emily standing there as Alice mistakes her for Rebecca Shaw as she says "Miss Rebecca you're back?"

Tracy then said "If it isn't another interloper...first Franco...then Ava...and now Emily's twin sister is back could this day possibly get any worse?"

A.J. then said "So you must be Rebecca Shaw my sister Emily's twin?"

Franco then said "Talk about awkward."

Ava then said "You can say that again."

Monica then said "Rebecca I'm glad that you're back but I do have to ask why?"

Emily then said "I am not Rebecca...damn it...I'm Emily...it's me Mom...it's me!" Emily then said "I can prove that I'm Emily and the circumstances of how I'm here are definitely shocking."

Emily then starts to explain how she's alive and well with it all dating back to the Black and White Ball. Emily then said "The one who really died that night...the one who was really murdered was not me...it was my twin sister the real Rebecca and that apparently she was at Wyndemere that night to meet me because she found out about me. Then long story short Diego got to her first and killed her but you all thought that she was me but the point is that I didn't die. Diego apparently was working with Helena and he brought me to her and needless to say Helena held me captive but then she took me to a Swiss clinic in Lucerne I think and then she had me brainwashed with ECT to turn me into my twin sister Rebecca."

Emily then said "Needless to say I started to remember everything about my life...I started to remember that I'm me and not Rebecca after I left here and I settled into my life in Paris."

Tracy then said "Is anyone believing any of this? This woman is a glorified con artist."

Monica then said "I believe you...Emily...you're really here please tell me this is not a dream."

Emily then said "Mom this is no dream. I'm here...I'm alive."

Emily then said "What are you doing here AJ? You should be rotting in prison for shooting Dad in the back but also for kidnapping Michael, Morgan and Kristina faking Michael's death."

Tracy then said "Well Emily it seems your brother here managed to skate through those charges and how he's free is beyond me."

AJ then said "Emily I am not the man I used to be and all those things that I did not just to Dad...but to Jason...to everyone in this family I regret and I still regret because believe it or not Em I changed a lot and not to mention Michael has forgiven me. Your nephew is quite the young man now he's all grown up and we're closer than we've ever been."

AJ then said "I'm not only off alcohol and yes I've made mistakes Em but I regret even more hurting you."

Emily then said "AJ I'm glad that you're alive...I really am but as far as us getting back to where we were before everything...it's going to take a while for me."

AJ then said "It's understandable Em...you were away from your family for years and not to mention your friends...Elizabeth will be so happy that you're alive."

Emily said "How would you know that?"

Tracy then said "Oh Emily allow me to be the bearer of bad news...it seems AJ here and Elizabeth are dating."

Emily then said "Is that true AJ?"

AJ said "Yes Em."

Franco then said "This seems all touching here but you guys don't even have the sense to introduce Emily to her big brother."

Monica then said "Oh I almost forgot that you were here Franco not that anyone cares but Emily this here is Franco...he unfortunately is your father's son a son Alan never knew he had but by some accident in DNA he is Jason's twin."

Franco then said "Hurtful much Monica...but yes Emily this is true...it seems the golden one my brother Jason was my twin which I guess makes me your brother too."

Tracy then said "Emily your other brother over here Franco is a degenerate but not only that he's a murderer...a serial killer."

Franco then said "I used to be but I'm not anymore...that was when I had a brain tumor but it was removed."

Ava then introduces herself to Emily as Emily then tells her that it's nice to meet her but Monica then said "Emily I'm sure you must be tired from the long flight so I'm sure you must want to go to your room."

Emily then said "You know what Mom...I'm going to go upstairs but I still have a lot to adjust too but I need to see Nikolas and Elizabeth and let them know that I'm alive but I will see them tomorrow but for now I need to rest."

AJ then said "Em I'm really glad you're back but don't worry I won't tell Elizabeth just yet that you're back."

Emily then said "Thanks A.J. because I really want to surprise her but more so Nikolas."

Emily then eventually leaves the living room to go upstairs since Alice took Emily's luggage up to her room and as soon as Emily gets to her room she ends up lying on her bed so happy to be back.


End file.
